


Theo's Fear

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Series: Thiam One Shots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Fun, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Overcoming Fear, Pack Bonding, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Theo doesn't want to go to the lack it's up to Liam and the pack to figure out why.
Relationships: Alec/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Series: Thiam One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758841
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Theo's Fear

The pack decide to spend the afternoon at Lydia’s lake house for the afternoon for some pack bonding.

“I don’t really feel like going, Liam,” Theo looked at the werewolf.

“Theo, can you stop this already? The pack has forgiven you at this point; you need to stop feeling like you don’t belong. They want you there; I want you there,” Liam grabbed Theo’s hand listening to his heartbeat. He could hear the chimera’s heart beating rapidly. “What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing.”

“Stop lying to me, you know you can trust me with anything.”

“I said nothing, Little Wolf,” Theo said ripping his hand out of Liam’s grip.

Liam growled at Theo, “Fine if you won’t tell me; you’re still going.”

“Fine, just so I can get you to shut up,” Theo smirked at his boyfriend.

The truth was Theo was scared of water ever since he forced Tara into the frozen creek, watching her drown. He hated water; he didn’t like to be near it much less in it. He didn’t want to admit it to Liam; it was embarrassing. Theo, ruthless, tough was scared of something that covered most of the earth.

Theo and Liam sat in silence as they headed towards the lake. Liam was still fuming that Theo wouldn’t tell him what was wrong.

The chimera decided to break the silence, “Who’s coming?”

“Don’t you read the group chat.”

“Why would you when you tell me everything anything?”

“What is up with you today? You won’t tell me what is up with you and now you are just being mean.”

“Liam, I think you forget sometimes I’m Theo Raeken.”

Liam rolled his eyes, “Lydia, Stiles, Mason, Corey, Alec, Nolan, Scott, and Malia. Derek, Parrish, and Peter are out investigating something in Nevada.”

“Good,” Theo replied. “Less people the better,” he thought to himself.

Theo pulled into the driveway as Stiles ran to Liam’s door, “what took you guys so long?”

“Someone was trying not to come, “ Liam looked over at the chimera.  
“Figures,” Stiles looked at Theo.

Theo and Liam went in and changed into swimming trunks. Malia and Lydia were tanning on the shore. Scott and Mason were playing corn hole with each other. Alec, Corey, Stiles, and Nolan were sitting around the bonfire. 

“Lovely day isn’t it?” Lydia looked at them.

“Um, ya,” Theo was staring at the water. He turned and went to sit beside Nolan the furthest away from the water. 

“He’s acting weird today,” Liam looked at the two girls.

“He’s seems like Theo to me,” Malia said.

“He’s probably just tired,” Lydia looked at the concerned werewolf.

“Theo cannot sleep for days and not act like that.” 

He turned and was about ready to interrogate the chimera again, but then Stiles grabbed Liam from behind and threw him into the water. 

“Hey!” Liam called out pulling Stiles in with him.

Scott came up behind Malia in the lounge chair next and quickly threw her in the water. He was laughing as she ran out and tackled the alpha, throwing them both into the water.

Mason was staring shaking his head at them as Liam ran out shoving his best friend in; Stiles picking Lydia up and throwing her in.

“Stiles Stilinski, I’m going to kill you.”

“Idiots,” Theo muttered under his breath.

Corey looked at him, “Yes, and they are our idiots; want to come?”

Theo shook his head no at the chameleon. 

“Come on Theo,” Nolan grabbed the chimera’s hand trying to drag him towards the water.

Theo quickly pulled his hand away knocking Nolan to the ground hard.

“Sorry,” he said shortly, heading towards the house. 

Nolan was rubbing his shoulder as Corey and Alec helped him up.

“Wonder what that was about?” Nolan looked at them.

“He definitely didn’t want to go in the water,” Alec looked at him.

“He has to be able to swim; I mean look at his muscles,” Corey watched the chimera go inside. “I’m going to go talk to him. Go in without me.”

Nolan and Alec ran into the water with the rest of the pack.

“Where’s Corey?” Mason asked them.

“Theo just ran inside he’s checking on him.”

Liam looked over at them, “he’s just being so moody today.”

Nolan and Alec looked at each other; they could tell something else was happening with Theo. 

“I don’t know maybe you should go check on him,” Nolan looked at him.

“I will if he doesn’t come out with Corey,” Liam looked towards the house. “What was wrong with his boyfriend?” he thought to himself.

By the time, Theo got into the house; he was breathing rapidly, Tara’s heart was beating out of his chest, and the scene of her drowning was running over in his head over and over again. He ran into the bathroom, claws digging into his palms. Theo rarely had panic attacks, but when he did it was impossible for him to stop. Corey followed the trail of blood Theo was leaving and knocked on the door.

“Theo?”

“Corey don’t come in.”

“Theo I’m coming in.”

“Corey I’m going to kill you,”

Corey broke open the door and stared at Theo trying not to turn.

“Corey, I’m serious I don’t want to hurt you,” Theo said struggling.

The chameleon looked at him, “what’s going on?”

Theo looked at him, blue eyes flashing.

“Do you want me to get Liam?” 

Theo shook his head as he turned full on werecoyote. Corey shut the door quickly and ran out towards the lake. 

“What’s wrong?” Mason looked at him.

Corey was shaking not really knowing what just happened, “Liam, Theo needs you inside.”

Liam turned, realizing the concern in the boy’s voice, and ran towards the lake house.

“What happened?” Scott looked at Corey.

“I don’t know, he was like having a panic attack; he turned full on werecoyote.”

“Theo, mister tough guy had a panic attack?” Stiles looked at them.

Corey shrugged as the pack waited for the couple to come out.

Liam ran inside and followed Theo’s scent to the bathroom. He flung open the door and saw the werecoyote curled up in a ball. Liam had only seen Theo turn full on canine a few times in his life, one-time Theo had a nightmare Liam died, and he woke up with him curled at the bottom of the bed like a puppy. Liam just pet him last time until he turned back into his human form. Liam reached out his hand as Theo growled at him.

“Theo, it’s me. Can you turn back please?” Liam asked him.

The werecoyote curled up tighter, clearly not understanding the werewolf. Liam this time turned his own eyes and decided to howl at the chimera; he knew Scott did that with Malia. The rest of the pack heard him, but decided to wait to go help in a few minutes not to overwhelm Theo. 

Theo’s ear pricked up and his body slowly returned to his human state. Liam wrapped a towel around his body and sat down besides his boyfriend. He waited a few moments, before breaking the silence.

“Theo what’s wrong?”

Theo looked at Liam, his concerned eyes tracing his body. He gave in to his puppy dog look, wanting Theo to trust him.

“I’m scared of water,” Theo blurted out. “Don’t laugh; I know it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid; I just had no idea.”

“Ever since I pushed Tara in, watching her drown in the freezing water; I can’t go near bodies of water; they freak me out.”

“I wish you would have told me; I wouldn’t have made you come.”

“I just wish I could overcome it.”

“Do you want to come in the water with me? I won’t let you go.”

“I’d like that Little Wolf.”

Liam threw Theo some extra swim trunks; Scott had brought in case someone forgot theirs. He grabbed the chimera’s hand and led him back towards the water. 

Theo stood at the shore, staring at the water as Liam was halfway in already.

“Are you sure you want to come in?” Liam asked him.

Theo shook his head and took as deep breath and followed Liam into the water. As soon as his body reached the water, he tensed, but Liam looked at him in the eyes, and Theo calmed down.

“I guess this isn’t that bad, Little Wolf.”

“I’m proud of you, Raeken.”

The rest of the pack stared at them not really knowing what happened, but they knew better than to get into Theo’s personal business.

Scott smiled at them, “You guys okay now?”

“Never better,” Theo looked at Liam smiling.


End file.
